Stay
by vodka and memes
Summary: Eduard loathes having to take care of his drug addict best friend, but what would Tino do without him? Platonic EstFin. Warning: Drug abuse.


At two in the morning, The Imperial March rang across Eduard's room from his mobile, like an unwelcome alarm clock. Only one person ever called at this time, he noted, sitting up with a groan and groping around for his glasses, and that was never good news. Once they were on, he found his phone and answered the call, knowing who it was without even glancing at the caller ID.

"Tino, why are you calling so early?" he asked in groggy exasperation, knowing the answer already.

"I'm higher than, like, five kites, Ed," slurred the bright, crack-and-god-knows-what-else-addled voice of his worst and best friend on the other end, "Can you be really, really, sweet and drive me home?"

He sighed, knowing that no matter how much he wanted to, he could never say no to Tino when he was this vulnerable. "Where are you?"

"The usual place."

"I'll be there in ten." Eduard got up and threw on a t-shirt and trousers. Why was his friend such an idiot?

"Hurry up," he whined, "This brick is judging me and I feel attacked."

Eduard rolled his eyes and hung up as he put on his shoes and shuffled into the car. The streets were easier to drive at this time of night. Quieter. He could always use some quiet. His life was nothing but busy since Tino's drug habit started to get worse. They were as close as brothers, but Eduard couldn't deny that he hated Tino for what he was putting the two of them through. It wasn't the first time this week Tino had called in the early hours of the morning completely off his face, and it wouldn't be the last. He was sick to death of it, yet Eduard still drove him home whenever he needed it, albeit only out of fear of what would happen to his best friend without him.

Those were thoughts he didn't like to dwell on.

His car pulled up at 27 Birch Road, the most obvious crack house Eduard had ever had to drag Tino out of- and he had had to drag Tino out of a lot of crack houses. It looked constantly ready to fall apart, like the obscene graffiti that covered it like a skin was the only thing holding it up, and the people, and the atmosphere. The air was thick with dust and smoke and the bitter stench of more than one type of drug. It was dark, too, the only light coming in dim strands through dirty windows. He hated the place, and yet he had to pick up Tino so often that he was practically a regular. Not that he wanted to associate himself with anyone there. Maybe he was just judgemental, but their skeletal appearance and sunken, soulless eyes creeped him out. He just wanted to get Tino and leave before someone pulled out a knife or something, even if it meant he had to carry him (which he often did).

"Tino!" he called, stepping into the burnt-out warehouse through a door hanging off its hinges, "Where are you? Home time!"

"Tin's in the fuckin'... that room," muttered a bony-looking woman sitting on a soiled mattress and pointing vaguely at a door that was surprisingly intact.

Eduard thanked her quietly and continued the search for his friend. "Tino!"

"Ah! Eddy... Good to see you!"

Eduard looked down to see Tino lying at his feet, looking up at him and smiling brightly.

"Come on, Tino, let's get you home, you idiot."

"Thank yooouuu! You're so _sweet_ , Eddy!" Tino stumbled to his feet and leaned on Eduard for support.

"No, I'm just not an asshole. Let's get you home."

Eduard helped his friend into the car and strapped him in- no easy task as he kept trying to climb over the passenger seat. "Stay _still_ , tobu," he grumbled, having to hold him down, "You woke me up in the stupid hours of the morning and now you're flailing about like a windmill."

Tino just giggled and finally sat down. It was a long journey, and by the time they arrived at his house, he was slumped in his chair, snoring loudly. Eduard, with a world-weary sigh, realised he'd have to carry him inside. Again. Hey, at least he had a key, and at least he had mastered the art of carrying him and unlocking the door simultaneously. Silver lining of having a junkie for a best friend- you learn some useful skills. He stepped into his room, Tino lying in his arms, huddled against his chest. His house was even messier than 27 Birch Road- joints and bottles and needles and the regular mess littered the ground. He hated this place. Everything about it, even the man who lived there, and yet he dragged Tino back here every time he was too high to do it himself because the idiot needed him.

He carried him upstairs and into his room, pulling back the covers, setting him down, and tucking him in like a child. Tino _looked_ like a child, in a way, vulnerable and innocent, though Eduard knew full well that any innocence he had had had left him years ago. He spared a moment to remember the two trees that connected their neighbouring back gardens by intertwining branches, the tiny house they shared, hidden in the branches, where they spent happy Saturday afternoons sniping their families from up high with waterguns. All of it childish and silly now, but fond memories nonetheless.

 _Don't get stuck in the past, Eduard_ , he reminded himself, _He's not a kid anymore, and nor are you._

With a sigh and one last lingering glance at Tino, he stood up to leave, but as he reached the doorway he heard a single word murmured into the darkness.

"Stay."

Eduard turned to face him. "Huh?"

"Stay. Please. I know I fuck up. I know I don't deserve friends like you. But stay. Please, I need you. You're all I have." He didn't see Tino's face but he just about heard his voice, muttering into his duvet.

He just wanted to get out of here and Tino wasn't helping. "Tino, I have work in the-"

He jolted up suddenly, as serious as Eduard had ever seen him. The drugs had worn off, his pupils returning to a normal size but his eyes wide, tearful, staring at Eduard, begging him. " _Please._ I'll drive you home first thing. I just... I just need you with me. Please. You're all I have. I would die without you, you know I would, you know I struggle to even eat without your help, you know I can't look after myself, I just... Please..." His desperate babbling dissolved into silence, pierced only by tiny sobs.

Eduard blinked at him behind his glasses. The sky was still black, but probably not for long. Was it worth going home just for another few hours of sleep? Was it worth staying just for Tino's sake? For once, it wasn't his brain that decided for him. He found himself shutting the door and walking over to the bed, found himself pulling up the covers and lying next to Tino.

"I'll stay," he found himself whispering, "I'll always stay."

Eduard put his arms around his friend, face pressed into the nape of his neck. There the two men fell asleep, and for once, both felt entirely at peace.


End file.
